1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card connector for reading an electronic memory card and more particularly, to a foolproof multi-card connector, which prevents erroneous insertion of a card member and prohibits insertion of a second card member after insertion of one first card member.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,448,912 discloses a multi-in-one card connector issued to the present inventor, which comprises a base having two upright sidewalls and a downwardly backwardly extending sloping groove at each upright sidewall, and two slanting, two terminal sets mounted in the base at different elevations, a partition plate mounted in the base and movable along the downwardly backwardly extending sloping grooves of the upright sidewalls between two positions to control insertion of only one single card member into contact with one terminal set in the base, a cover plate covering the base, and two spring members connected between the base and the partition plate to support the partition plate in one of the two positions. This design prohibits insertion of a second card member after insertion of one first card member and prevents an error during insertion of a card member.
According to commercial memory cards, a MS-Duo has a width and thickness relatively smaller than a SD card. The aforesaid prior art design of the present inventor achieves the function of prohibiting insertion of a second card member after insertion of one first card member. However, the aforesaid prior art design does not provide means to guide insertion of a MS-Duo card, i.e., it cannot prohibit insertion of a MS-Duo card after insertion of a SD card.